The ally
by Brinchen86
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have a plan how to fight against Katums. But will they find support? - DL, part 5 of the history series


**Summary: Danny and Lindsay have a plan how to fight against Katums. But will they find support? - DL, part 5 of the history series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

"May I ask you something?" Danny asked when he and Lindsay stopped in front of the large apartment building. The apartment building belonged to Dr Sid Hammerback; Lindsay's father, who was also living in this building.

"Sure," she answered. Briefly she looked him into the eyes, just long enough to reveal how nervous, almost scared she was.

She had agreed to come with him, had allowed him to translate their plan into action. Scared she was anyway. When someone knew the dark side of Mr Daniel Katums, it was her. Since their so called relationship had started, he had treated her badly. He had forced her to stay at home all day, had forbidden her to meet friends. The only thing he couldn't forbid her was that she went to university; despite what women were allowed to do, her father wanted her to study, just like him. Katums though didn't plan on letting her work after she would have gotten her degree anyway.

But this wasn't the worst part. The man liked to beat her up. Over and over again. In his eyes, this was his right, exactly like the fact that she had to sleep with him whenever he wanted to. No matter what she wanted herself.

Since Danny knew Lindsay, he had found out about all those information. He could be certain that there was a lot more he didn't know about yet, but he didn't want to push her. His information were enough for him to act now. He didn't want her to be together with this person longer than necessary. He could understand that his plan was frightening her anyway though.

"Why don't you and your father share the same surname?" he asked while he followed her into the tall building.

Smiling lightly, Lindsay answered, "It's because of my Mom. She wanted to keep her name and so I got hers. So I'm the Monroe while he's the famous Hammerback." Smirking lightly, she added, "I don't mind of course. I'm glad people don't alway ask me 'Oh! Are you the daughter of the famous Dr Hammerback?'"

Laughing, Danny nodded. He could imagine Lindsay wouldn't like that. She wouldn't like to have so much attention by strangers. Another difference to her fiancé.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the floor where Dr Sid Hammerback's large penthouse was located. At this point, even Danny started to get nervous. He had never met Lindsay's father before. If this wasn't enough, no one also was allowed to know that he and the doctor's daughter had a secret and very intimate relationship.

"He's a good man," Lindsay whispered. "I still don't really understand why he likes a person like Katums."

"Like I told you," Danny whispered back. "He was blinded by his appearance. This man is a good liar. Your father will be shocked about the truth."

Lindsay nodded. "Possible. Okay...now wait here. I'll go and tell him my part of the story."

With that she gave him another quick but very nervous smile. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath to relax and then walked over to the door across of them. Entering the apartment, she left the door open a bit so he could listen to what was spoken inside.

"Hey Dad," he heard her greet her father.

"Lindsay!" the dark, warm voice of Dr Hammerback greeted her. "Oh, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you, my sweetheart?"

"I'm good," Lindsay lied and although Danny couldn't see her, he could feel that she had to fight against blushing. She wasn't a good liar in his eyes. But maybe it was easier for her to fool her father.

"Dad, I'm glad to meet you again," she said then. "But before we can talk, I think there's someone who wants to talk to you. I met him downstairs. He told me he wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, really?" Dr Hammerback asked surprised. "I'm not awaiting anyone."

"He said he's a private investigator," Lindsay answered. "And he wants to talk to you. Do you want me to tell him he can come in?"

"Sure," he answered, still sounding rather surprised and slightly confused.

A moment later, Lindsay appeared in the doorway again. Giving him a little smile, she waved him over. Danny's heart was racing now; he was incredibly nervous. But he was professional enough to not show it. At this point he had to act like this was just another case. What would be very hard, but he had to handle this situation. For them.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Lindsay said when Danny passed her and walked into the living room of the large apartment. Quietly she closed the door behind her, leaving the two men alone.

Dr Sid Hammerback was sitting in a huge stuffed chair, facing Danny. Although he had never seen this man before, despite how famous he was in New York, Danny couldn't deny he immediately liked him. There was something in this man's eyes that revealed he was indeed Lindsay's father; his eyes were warm and friendly. He could imagine that this man wanted nothing else than the best for his daughter. If he believed what Danny had to tell him, it'd hurt him a lot.

"Good morning, Dr Hammerback," Danny said, hoping he wouldn't reveal too much of his nervousness. "I'm Detective Daniel Messer, private investigator."

Dr Hammerback nodded. "My daughter told me you want to talk to me. Have a seat."

Quickly Danny made his way over to the seat Dr Hammerback had offered to him and sat down. Sitting across this man now didn't help him to relax though.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

Coughing, Danny took another deep breath. Now he wasn't allowed to make any mistakes. He had to stay calm and relaxed. Everything would work.

"During my latest investigations, I found out that you're having a connection to Mr Daniel Katums?"

Dr Hammerback nodded. "Yes. He is my daughter's fiancé. Why?"

Coughing again, Danny leant forward in his chair. "I was wondering how close this connection to him really is."

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked confused.

"You know Mr Katums is a business man, right?" Danny asked. "Do you have any idea about what he is in fact doing?"

Danny knew how dangerous his plan was. If Dr Hammerback was involved in Katums' plans, he'd get into serious trouble now. But despite what Mac Taylor was always telling him, he had learnt to listen to his instinct. This instinct was telling him that the man in front of him didn't have any idea what was going on.

"Do you know that Daniel Katums is selling alcohol?" he asked before the doctor could answer. "Do you know he's running a bar where he's selling it as well?"

The reaction he got was exactly what he had expected. Within a second, Dr Hammerback's face went pale, his eyes widened in shock. Danny had seen many people who had tried to fool him. He had learnt to read in their minds like in opened books. This reaction here was either honest or Dr Hammerback was an amazing actor. He believed the former though.

"I didn't know that," the doctor answered quietly. "But...selling alcohol is..."

"Illegal," Danny completed. "Exactly. It is."

"But...you don't think I have anything to do with that?" Dr Hammerback asked, the first pearls of nervous sweat appearing on his forehead.

"You have to understand, I have to have a look at everyone who has any kind of connection to this man," Danny answered, avoiding a clear 'yes' or 'no' answer. "Which also includes you and your daughter."

"Lindsay?" the doctor exclaimed, his eyes widening even more. "Detective, I don't think my daughter has any idea what he is doing! She would never do anything illegal."

Seeing the concern, almost fear in the doctor's eyes was enough for Danny to believe he was indeed shocked by those news, and now fearing that this could cause any trouble for his beloved daughter.

"That's what I'm thinking as well. No worries," Danny answered. "I had a brief talk to her already." He paused for a moment. Now the really difficult moment was coming.

"Dr Hammerback," he said then. "I believe you that you had no idea about what Katums is really doing. I can also see that those news are frightening you. This man isn't someone we can simply arrest though."

"I know," Dr Hammerback replied quietly. "I can only imagine how many people must be supporting him. He's always telling me about all his mighty, great friends. I didn't know what friends those were."

Danny nodded. "Yes. That's why I'm here. Dr Hammerback, to protect you and your daughter, we need to work together." He hesitated before he added, "I don't think it's your wish that your daughter marries a man like him."

"Of course not!" the doctor almost yelled. "Detective, what are we going to do? I don't think he'll like it when I simply tell him to quit the wedding and everything."

"Don't worry," Danny answered, trying hard to not smile. "We'll find a way. Together. That's my job."

Although Danny couldn't see her, he knew Lindsay was standing at the front door where she had heard everything. He could almost feel her relieved smile. Her father agreed with them. Of course their plan was still dangerous. But at least they had another ally who'd support them.


End file.
